


That's a big one

by Kartaylir



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Bizarre SW: Legends Creatures, EADrabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28674384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: Mara Jade sees a Leviathan.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	That's a big one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



Mara Jade stared up at the creature. And up, lifting her head until she could see the four glowing eyes above short, claw-tipped arms, above its toothy maw and the tentacles on either side.

One of the protrusions on its back glowed, bright against the reddish-purple of its skin. Her head ached. She tightened her grip on her blaster.

“Karrde,” she said, “we’re going to need a bigger blaster.”


End file.
